1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to training aids and more particularly to an improved device for use in self defense training, as in karate, judo and the like.
2. Prior Art
In the art of self defense, such as karate, judo and the like, the classical approach has been to practice self defense techniques with a training partner, using either no body contact at all or some degree of contact, such as full contact, but with a range of padding accessories worn by both partners in order to protect both partners against injury. If no partner is available, then one usually practices on a stuffed hanging canvass bag or a stuffed blocking dummy or the like.
None of the above techniques optimizes self defense practice in that in no instance can one practice actually hitting an unprotected individual as hard as possible in all the desired body locations so as to instantly inflict what would be a mortal or disabling blow. Therefore, what is needed in this art is an essentially indestructible practice person, capable of indicating lethal and disabling blows and yet durable.